The Final Battle
by japerbeth
Summary: sequel to - the worst thing ever happened UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rhea pov

'WELCOME!'Zeus's voice bellowed.

'Lord?' Travis asked'why are we here?'

'you are here for 2 things'Zeus replied.'First this.'

He snapped his fingers and the eye of horus appeared in his hands.

Eddie pov

'T-The locket? but how?', i asked.

'This quest was just a test. Whether you will trust our betheren or not, we had to know. but now you have proved yourself', Zeus said.

I looked at him. Prove ourselves? A life-endangering quest is like what? a T.V. show? I got angry, but still kept my words to myself. I could get zapped by lightning.

'Oh, okay' i managed.

'Good, now Rhea-'zeus turned towards her and she suddenly became nervous'-care to share something?'

Rhea nodded.'Father, i would like you to do it.'

zeus sighed'RHEA HERE IS A GODDESS! DAUGHTER OF ZEUS AND APHRODITE'

The whole council was shocked, except Aphrodite.

3rd person pov

Hera was boiling with anger. Apollo and Artemis were not fazed by this as it was their every day routine of hearing about Zeus' actions. Mr.D was busy looking at his grape vines.  
Ares was shocked. His girlfriend had a relationship with his ! Hephaestus was looking like he was going to puke. Poseidon and Athena for one agreed with eachother that Zeus had finally become crazy. The love goddess? no way.  
he was surely up for a lecture from Hera.

And that's when all hell broke loose!

I know that i haven't updated for a while...  
sorry for the delay.  
PLEASE REVIEW :))))) 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people! i'm alive again**

 **Apparently death had not called me yet(*WHAT AN FINAL DESTINATION REFERENCE!*)**

 **so yeah...Enjoy!**

Kayla pov

wait what?

no...f***ing way could that be possible.

The throne room was in chaos. You can imagine why... do you get it now? yeah you do.

"STOP!", Aphrodite shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"She is the one remember?" she said. The one?

Hera seemed to cool down. " Of course, Prophecy can never be escaped"

"So now what?" a voice came from the halls.

we all turned around. There was a guy who looked about 17? He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His gaze was fixed somewhere. I looked around to find that person. It was Rhea.

"Now what, aunt?" he asked.

Hera sighed,"we have to keep her here then, Jamie"

Jamie nodded" come on Rhea, let's go" he said looking at her.

"where?" Travis asked protectively.

"To my palace".Jamie answered for Rhea.

Rhea nodded and followed him. Jamie slung his arm onto her shoulder and started whispering things in her ear. After they were out of sight, Aphrodite looked at Poseidon."I knew that it would work",she winked.

"what would work?", Nataile asked

"Their love-life", she replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHA-?" Travis started but stopped suddenly.

I looked at him. He was shocked and flushed.

"Travis, you did not know? Jamie and Rhea are married. Rhea _celeber,_ minorgoddess of life,fire,heroes,appearances and time, and Jamie _magna,_ minor god of the winds, music and light? both are the King and Queen of the Council of Plotemy. The minor gods' council" Aphrodite finished.

okaay... whats going on?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Hey you guys...Another cliff hanger**

 **love it? hate it?**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that...PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOORRRYYYY TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS! I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK. I HAVE A REEAALY IMPORTANT EXAM COMING UP AND I WANT TO STUDY HARD, SO I HAD STOPPED UPDATING.**

 **They start on 29** **th** **Feb. So am I being a naughty girl updating my story? Nah! I owe you guys an apology so ONTO THE STORYYY! (Nico: yay!)**

Rhea POV

Yeah, so how do I put this? Plotemy is in chaos. And by that, I think you should go and check my previous scene. Mom is so…..DENSE SOMETIOMES! Uggh, I hate it!

I am feeling so bad right now. Playing with people's hearts. First, there's Jamie. I got to know him 300 years ago. We became besties. Then I had to go undercover for daddy's secret mission as a demigod. Before that, he bethroed me to Jamie, made us King and Queen of the minor gods. And I'll admit, I was happy that time.

But then, I met Travis, he was so sweet to me! Nina, Annabeth, Percy, Connor, Kayla, Natalie, Jason, Piper, heck even Thalia! They all knew that we were perfect. I can read minds remember? That's why I know

I just feel so bad. Suddenly, Jamie pulled me out of my little world.

"Rhea, what's wrong? I thought you were helping me control the council? Then you suddenly became quiet, is anything bothering you?", he asked.

"Oh no, nothing at all Jamie" I put on a fake smile. Oh boy, this is gonna be rough!

 _Meanwhile at Olympus…_

Zeus pov

Oh dear, that Hermes boy looked heartbroken. Poor boy! **(A/N: LOL Zeus.)**

"DEMIGODS!" I shouted " WE, THE GODS, HAVE COME UPON A DECISION-

Suddenly I heard Athena's thoughts, _oh cry me a river! Can this council come upto a decision? Try a hundred thousand centuries, ha!_

I ignored it and continued" WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU ATTEND THE COUNCIL OF PLOTEMY!"

WHAT THE-

 **I know I'm not making this about percy and HOA but I guess that I'm too far from correction. Hmmm…..I think I'll publish this. Anyway, as I will be offline for atleast a month, and as I have deviated from the topic, I have decided that I want to give this up for ADOPTION. I'M SORRY GUYS. BUT I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME SOON ENOUGH, WITH A NEW FIC.**

 **For now, bye**

 **Kisses, R.( cuz I just love Pretty Little Liars).**


End file.
